Herdeiros do Futuro
by zariesk
Summary: desde o fim da ultima guerra o mundo experimentava a paz conquistada com muitos sacrificios. mas após muitos anos uma nova ameaça surge e cabe a nova geração continuar o trabalho dos seus antecessores. acompanhe agora a historia dessa nova geração!


**Capítulo 01 – O Visitante.**

- Está vindo de novo! – gritou alguém em meio as chamas.

- Que coisa abominável! O capitão só conseguiu segurar aquela coisa por 10 minutos! – disse outro ninja nervoso.

Uma nova explosão e todas as pessoas ao redor correram desesperadas de forma completamente aleatória, ninguém mais ligava pra alguma coisa, só queriam fugir daquela monstruosidade que destruía tudo, os 6 ninjas de Konoha se reuniram na rua principal vendo a abominação avançando e destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

- O que vamos fazer!? Se o capitão não conseguiu segurar aquilo... – disse um dos chuunins.

- Não há muito o que possamos fazer, essa vila está perdida – disse o jounin líder – a partir de agora nossa missão é segurar essa coisa o máximo possível até que as pessoas tenham fugido pra longe!

A monstruosidade de que falavam apareceu em meio as chamas sobre os destroços de um bairro inteiro, aquela coisa cuja sombra era a única vista por eles olhou para os 6 ninjas reunidos na rua principal e soltou um urro furioso, com isso as pessoas que ainda estavam por perto corriam aos tropeços tentando fugir de qualquer jeito, os ninjas de Konoha reunidos sorriram diante do destino inevitável.

- Nossas vidas vão servir de escudo pra essas pessoas – disse um deles.

- Estou orgulhoso de lidera-los mesmo que por pouco tempo – disse o líder – vamos ter a melhor morte possível, vamos colocar nossos nomes na historia!

- E se pudermos vamos levar um pedaço dessa coisa com a gente! – gritou outro.

A criatura ergueu o braço e destruiu mais um prédio com um tapa e após isso urrou em desafio aos ninjas que responderam prontamente saltando e se espalhando ao redor do monstro e logo começaram a lutar contra aquela coisa gigantesca, mas a terrível batalha durou menos do que esperavam, após 5 minutos de batalha apenas o líder restara.

- c-co-como pode ser tão forte!? – perguntou ele tentando tirar os escombros de cima de si.

Antes que pudesse se libertar uma sombra surgiu sobre ele, era o pé do monstro que vinha esmaga-lo com toda sua força como se quisesse esmagar uma barata incômoda só por prazer, após livrar-se do ultimo ninja vivo a criatura gigantesca partiu pra massacrar o povo que fugia, enquanto isso uma figura menor observava tudo de uma torre, em meio ao fogo e a destruição ninguém conseguiria vê-lo e ele apenas admirava os frutos do seu trabalho.

- A seguir será a vez da vila da folha – disse a figura sinistra sumindo na escuridão.

(10 dias depois)

Mais um belo dia chegava para Konoha, todos que entravam e saiam da vila tinham a certeza que seria mais um dia de lazer, trabalho e tudo mais que suas vidas podiam oferecer, os primeiros ninjas saiam para missões, clientes iam chegando aos poucos, viajantes faziam suas paradas e traziam (ou compravam) todo tipo de produto, era uma manhã bem típica.

Mais uma pessoa passou pelo portão de Konoha, de forma debochada e displicente tal pessoa começou a andar por algumas ruas da vila chamando um pouco de atenção tanto pela aparência como por seu jeito de agir.

- A vila cresceu mesmo, tá com quase o dobro do tamanho – comentou a figura – bem, já deve fazer um bom tempo mesmo.

A figura continuou andando até alcançar a rua principal que a essa hora começava a ficar lotada, a arquitetura da vila mudara bastante, não que se lembrasse exatamente como era pois não tinha como reparar nisso na sua ultima visita, mas uma coisa que definitivamente chamara sua atenção foi o monte Hokage.

- Caramba! Já está no sétimo (nanaime) Hokage! – comentou o sujeito com muita surpresa – quanto tempo se passou afinal!? E que rosto é esse ultimo? Parece com...

De repente alguém tocou seu ombro tirando-o de seus pensamentos, isso o irritou muito.

- Identifique-se – ordenou o ninja que tocara em seu ombro.

- Sou só um viajante de passagem – respondeu o sujeito desconhecido.

- Viajantes de passagem possuem tanto chakra assim? – perguntou ele – um civil não teria tanto chakra, se não é civil é suspeito em entrar na vila e qualquer suspeito precisa ser registrado!

- Malditos ninjas rastreadores eficientes – reclamou o sujeito – olha cara, eu só estou de passagem e não quero briga agora.

- Eu já mandei você se identificar! – disse o ninja puxando-o pelo ombro e girando-o.

Quando o ninja viu o rosto do sujeito que parara em primeiro momento ficou bem surpreso e depois com um salto se afastou 2m tomando distancia e ficando em prontidão.

- q-qu-em é você!? Por que tem esse rosto!? – interrogou ele.

- Foi por isso que eu disse que não queria briga – insistiu o homem.

Outros 4 ninjas da folha surgiram rapidamente cercando o individuo que permanecia parado, as pessoas na ruas vendo os ninjas cercando alguém imaginaram que aquele homem fosse perigoso e se afastaram deixando aquele trecho da rua vazio exceto pelos ninjas e o desconhecido.

- Espere ai, por que esse cara é tão parecido com o rokudaime!? – perguntou o único jounin entre eles.

- Foi isso que eu vi logo de cara! – avisou o primeiro que tinha chegado – esse cara tem um chakra enorme e o rosto do Naruto-sama!

O sujeito que estava cercado sorriu um pouco com isso, apesar de feições e detalhes diferentes seu rosto era mesmo muito parecido com o do Naruto, seu cabelo seguia o mesmo penteado mas era maior seguindo até pouco abaixo dos ombros e era todo pontudo e vermelho, era um pouco magro mas não transmitia sensação de fraqueza, o que chamava mesmo a atenção eram as pupilas vermelhas e verticais e as curiosas marcas faciais idênticas as de Naruto.

- Quem é você cara? – perguntou o jounin.

- E eu que pretendia fazer uma surpresa, se eu me apresentar perde a graça – reclamou ele – que tal vocês imaginarem o que quiserem e me deixarem ir? Eu quero visitar alguns lugares, conhecer algumas pessoas...

Antes dele terminar um dos outros saltou sobre ele tentando derruba-lo com um chute lateral, o sujeito suspirou e com um movimento rápido deteve o pé que mirava sua cabeça usando a mão esquerda, girando um pouco o corpo com a mão direita ele segurou a calça do rapaz que o atacaram e o puxou para derrubar no chão, os outros imediatamente saltaram sobre ele por todos os lados e assim o ruivo desconhecido rapidamente se moveu pra cima de um telhado saindo do meio dos atacantes.

- Que coisa, já vi que minha visita social já era – reclamou o desconhecido – vamos esquecer isso ok? Posso ir andando?

Os 5 ninjas se posicionaram pra lutar enquanto o desconhecido pensava em como sair dessa, de repente todos sentiram um forte chakra se aproximando e o desconhecido se virou rapidamente vendo algo que não esperava ver assim, ele estava vendo alguém saltando sobre ele com um rasenga já bem próximo de acerta-lo, num movimento bem reflexivo ele criou um rasenga igual e ambos os ataques se chocaram criando uma onda de impacto que destruiu o telhado e jogou ambos pra direções opostas, os 5 que viram aquilo correram pra ajudar seu companheiro que caíra no chão enquanto o desconhecido voo pra outro telhado.

- Sarutobi-sama, o senhor está bem? – perguntou o mais jovem do grupo.

- Estou sim, e pare de me chamar assim – respondeu o homem se levantando e limpando o uniforme – afinal quem é esse cara!?

- É isso que gostaríamos de saber, ele tem um chakra enorme, o rosto do rokudaime e agora mostrou o rasenga tão bom quanto o seu – explicou o jounin – se não soubéssemos podíamos jurar que ele é o Naruto!

O desconhecido estava de pé sobre o telhado olhando aquele que o atacara agora, o homem parecia bem irritado por ver o rosto do Naruto nele.

- Não sei quem é você mas como se não bastasse ter o rosto dele você também tem o seu jutsu – reclamou o Sarutobi – eu vou arrancar a verdade nem que tenha que te espancar!

- Se chama Sarutobi e tem o rasenga, se não estou enganado tinha um pirralho assim antes – comentou o desconhecido – por acaso você é aquele pirralho metido a besta que gritava sobre ser rival dele!?

- Eu sou Sarutobi Konohamaru seu desgraçado! E quem é você? De onde me conhece!? – gritou Konohamaru revoltado.

- hahahahahah que piada cara! Quanto tempo se passou afinal!? – perguntou o desconhecido – foram bem mais que 10 anos né?

Outros ninjas estavam chegando ao local alertados pela explosão anterior, o desconhecido se viu cercado por uma dúzia de outros ninjas fora aqueles que já estavam ali antes, agora realmente não tinha como fugir.

- Então? Vai falar por bem ou vai falar por mal? – perguntou Konohamaru estralando os dedos.

O desconhecido sorriu, aquilo estava ficando divertido.

- Com licença Hokage-sama, eles o estão trazendo – avisou a moça entrando no escritório.

- Entendi, podem trazê-lo e fiquem de prontidão – autorizou uma voz feminina vinda da mesa.

A porta dupla se abriu e por ela passaram 3 ninjas e depois o desconhecido para logo em seguida mais 3 ninjas completando a escolta, entre eles estava Konohamaru com a cara toda marcada da surra que levou, o desconhecido estava igual.

Quando a escolta parou ficaram atentos a tudo pois mesmo com as mãos amarradas nas costas ele parecia confiante e debochado, o desconhecido ficou observando a mesa do escritório, a poltrona estava virada pra janela externa e o Hokage não era visível, quando a poltrona girou revelando quem a ocupava o desconhecido começou a gargalhar.

- Fala sério! VOCÊ é o nanaime Hokage!? – perguntou ele se acabando de rir.

- O QUÊ? Que você pensa que é pra tirar uma com minha cara!? – reclamou a mulher irada – um desconhecido que chega aqui causando confusão e ainda por cima tem esse rosto!

- Em primeiro lugar eu não escolhi ter esse rosto, em segundo lugar foram seus homens que começaram – explicou ele – quando eu vi o seu rosto no monte Hokage achei que a velha tinha voltado ao posto pensei em lhe fazer uma visita mas os idiotas começaram a brigar na mesma hora.

Sakura suspirou irritada e confusa sentando novamente em sua poltrona, os ninjas deram mais espaço pra aquele desconhecido que muito lembrava o rokudaime Hokage.

- Afinal diga logo quem é você! – reclamou Sakura frustrada.

- O nome Kurama te lembra alguma coisa? – perguntou ele com os dentes a mostra.

Na mesma hora Sakura ficou branca e isso fez todos imaginarem quem era aquele homem que conseguia assusta-la só com um nome.

- Espere ai! Kurama é o nome do... – começou Konohamaru.

- Vocês podem sair, e você Konohamaru vá cuidar do estrago que sua bagunça causou – ordenou a Hokage.

- es-espere um pouco Hokage-sama, vai ficar sozinha com ele!? – perguntou o jounin.

- Não tem problema, podem solta-lo e saiam – insistiu ela.

Sem muita alternativa os homens desamarraram aquele sujeito chamado Kurama e saíam da sala, Sakura pediu a Konohamaru pra ficar quieto sobre o assunto e assim o rapaz também saiu deixando-a a sós com aquele ruivo que deu uma risadinha e sentou num sofá que tinha na sala, Sakura apenas o observava ficar a vontade como se estivesse em casa.

- Vejo que o meu nome não se tornou popular – comentou Kurama.

- Só entre os amigos, as pessoas comuns ainda te conhecem por kyuubi – respondeu Sakura – embora ninguém esperaria vê-lo com essa aparência.

Sakura olhava Kurama (kyuubi) e se espantava, eram mesmo parecidos mesmo que depois que se olhava bem dava pra notar as diferenças, Kurama tinha uma expressão mais intimidadora e alguns traços bestiais.

- Cadê o Naruto? Eu vim a Konoha pra ver a cara dele depois desse tempo que passei "morto" – disse Kurama – falando nisso quanto tempo se passou? Eu renasci a 6 meses e decidi que só iria me informar direito quando chegasse aqui.

- Então é por isso que você não sabe – disse Sakura desconfortável – Uzumaki Naruto, o rokudaime Hokage da folha está morto.

Quando ela disse isso foi como se um vento extremamente gelado tivesse passado por aquela sala apagando qualquer chama de alegria que Kurama tinha por ter renascido nessa nova era, a própria Sakura sentiu pena da expressão que Kurama fez.

- Já se passaram 30 anos desde a 4º guerra ninja, desde aquele dia em que você e o hachibi se sacrificaram pra dar o poder que precisávamos pra derrotar o juubi e Madara – começou ela ainda lamentando tudo o que aconteceu – graças a isso vencemos e salvamos o mundo da ambição daquele louco, mas isso custou muito caro ao mundo inteiro.

- Mas ele se tornou Hokage não foi? Eu vi o rosto dele na montanha! – perguntou Kurama – então ele não morreu naquele dia!

- Sim, 5 anos após a guerra ele foi nomeado Hokage, o mundo inteiro comemorou sabia? – disse ela um pouco mais feliz – todos os outros kages bem como todos os senhores feudais e muitas outras figuras importantes vieram pra prestigia-lo.

Ela mostrou a foto que Naruto tirou no dia que recebeu o chapéu e o manto vermelho e branco de Hokage e Kurama sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa para admira-la, o sorriso que Naruto exibia era maravilhoso e Kurama só de vê-lo daquele jeito mesmo sendo só uma foto ficou muito satisfeito.

- Foram anos muito difíceis, após a guerra vimos que só 20% dos ninjas das 5 nações sobreviveram, sabe o que é contabilizar que 8 em cada 10 ninjas morreram? – continuou ela séria – levamos pelo menos 10 anos pra recuperar um pouco de força e reconstruir tudo o que foi destruído, quase todos os jounins de antes morreram, precisamos de duas gerações de jovens ninjas pra restaurar a força da vila, isso valeu pra todo mundo.

- Deve ter sido um mandato bem duro pra ele – comentou Kurama – aquele molequinho Sarutobi agora era um homem sério, imagino como estão os outros.

- hehehe Konohamaru é um dos nossos melhores ninjas, sendo um discípulo do Naruto ele se tornou um ícone mundial e já treinou duas gerações – disse ela bem feliz com isso – há outros com a mesma determinação que se espelharam no nosso herói.

- Então quando o Naruto morreu? E como ele morreu? – perguntou Kurama interessado.

A pouca alegria que Sakura mostrou agora a pouco desapareceu completamente, essa história já estava enterrada a tanto tempo que ela já não lembrava mais exceto quando era forçada a lembrar.

- Foi a pouco mais de 10 anos – começou ela – e ele foi assassinado.

Quando ela disse isso Kurama quase saltou da cadeira, ouvir que o Naruto aclamado como herói mundial foi assassinado parecia o maior absurdo do mundo, ele não conseguia imaginar o Naruto perdendo pra alguém numa luta e a ideia de uma conspiração pra mata-lo era mais absurda ainda.

- Como assim!? Quem o matou? – perguntou Kurama exaltado – existe nesse mundo alguém mais forte que Uchiha Madara!?

- Essa é a pergunta que vem atormentando o mundo ninja a 10 anos, ninguém sabe quem foi e nem como conseguiram – explicou ela – um dia Naruto saiu em missão para ajudar um vilarejo no país da chuva, no dia seguinte ele foi encontrado morto nas ruinas do vilarejo, ninguém sobreviveu para nos contar o que aconteceu e não descobrimos nada desde então.

Kurama voltou a sentar na cadeira, parecia muito abalado com isso e Sakura ficou impressionada com o fato de um bijuu estar demonstrando sentimentos tão humanos.

- Nós encontramos o Naruto morto com um furo em seu peito, provavelmente uma katana, também havia traços de veneno em seu sangue e finalmente seu corpo tinha sinais de que ele lutou com alguma coisa enorme – explicou ela lembrando da autopsia que ela mesma fez – não sabemos se foi somente um adversário ou vários mas seja lá quem foi teve um trabalhão pra mata-lo, o vilarejo estava completamente destruído dessa batalha.

- Típico daquela cabeça-oca, gosta de dar trabalho até pra morrer – comentou Kurama rindo um pouco.

Sakura também riu um pouco, no dia que ela recebeu o cadáver do Naruto não conseguiu olhar pra ele por um dia inteiro, ninguém sequer conseguia encarar a ideia de que seu herói estava morto, quando ela finalmente criou a coragem pra fazer a autopsia fez mais com a intenção de descobrir que fizeram aquilo pra matar o infeliz com as próprias mãos, por um ano inteiro todas as vilas colaboraram com investigações pra descobrir o culpado.

- O corpo dele está aqui em Konoha, mas o velório foi feito no mesmo lugar onde o juubi foi derrotado, da mesma forma que todos vieram prestigia-lo em sua nomeação também foram em seu velório – contou ela emocionada – construíram um memorial pra ele naquele lugar, foi tão lindo quanto foi triste.

Mais uma vez ela viu emoção nos olhos de Kurama, o bijuu que esteve com Naruto a vida toda parecia lamentar não estar com ele no fim de sua vida, o velório do Naruto virou um dos marcos na historia desse mundo e todas as nações ninjas juraram levar adiante o trabalho dele de apaziguar o mundo.

- O Naruto-kun viveu feliz a vida inteira, ele não teve arrependimentos e conquistou todos os seus sonhos – explicou ela – ele até se lembrava de você torcendo pra que voltasse logo, ele dizia que quando você voltasse faria uma festa!

- Aquele idiota...

- Não gostaria de visitar a casa dele? Se você quer saber sobre a vida do Naruto deveria perguntar a família dele – comentou Sakura sorrindo.

Quando Sakura mencionou a palavra "família" Kurama quase apagou, a simples ideia de que aquele idiota conseguiu formar uma família era um absurdo maior do que ele ser morto.

A terra mais nobre de Konoha definitivamente era o clã Hyuuga, donos de uma boa área e com muitas posses o clã mais poderoso de Konoha ostentava seu poder com uma enorme propriedade, mas nada disso interessava a Kurama quando percorreu aquelas terras guiados por um chuunin selecionado por Sakura.

Seu interesse era a casa do Naruto, ficava dentro do clã Hyuuga mas nos limites da propriedade e fora dos muros principais, construída exclusivamente pra ele se sentir livre e confortável mesmo após casar com a líder do clã.

- Então ele casou mesmo com aquela garotinha, bem, depois do que ela fez por ele tantas vezes... – comentou Kurama.

- Felizmente por ficar fora da propriedade principal não precisamos passar pelos guardas Hyuuga – comentou o chuunin – Hinata-sama deve estar em casa, foi o que a Hokage-sama disse.

- Tá bom, eu me viro daqui – disse Kurama tomando a frente.

A kyuubi contornou a casa indo até o quintal onde sentia o único chakra residente, chegando lá ele viu uma senhora sentada numa cadeira de balanço tricotando algo, era Hinata que consertava um babador antigo que ela mesma fizera.

- Seja bem vindo kyuubi, ou eu devo chama-lo por seu nome? Kurama-san? – perguntou Hinata sorrindo.

- Chame como quiser, diferente do yonbi eu não dou tanta bola pro meu nome – explicou ele – apesar de agir como uma velha você está muito bem, nenhuma ruguinha apesar do cabelo já meio branco.

- Tenho 46 anos e uma vida muito feliz, não sou mais uma garotinha – respondeu ela – mas você viu a Sakura-sama? É meio injusto ela ter aprendido a técnica da Tsunade-sama.

Kurama e Hinata riram, a Hyuuga não tinha muito do que reclamar já que ela estava em muito boa forma, seu cabelo tinha varias mechas já brancas e seu rosto tinha umas marquinhas mas tirando isso ela parecia no auge, na verdade aqueles que possuíam uma linhagem avançada tinham uma juventude um pouco mais longa e demoravam a ficar fora de forma.

- Você não parece muito surpresa em me ver – comentou Kurama.

- Eu sempre soube que você voltaria, o Naruto-kun esperou por você todo esse tempo – comentou ela – mas eu realmente estou surpresa por essa aparência, acho que um pouco dele ficou em você.

- Foi o que eu imaginei quando me vi num espelho, eu renasci a 6 meses nessa forma e me espantei também – explicou ele – quando um bijuu morre seu corpo se desfaz e sua consciência se integra a terra, renascemos com nossas formas originais mas um tamanho bem reduzido.

Claro que o processo levava alguns anos, quanto mais poderoso o bijuu mais tempo leva, mas Kurama suspeitava que por ter sido sua primeira "morte" levou mais tempo pra sua consciência moldar o chakra espalhado na terra até alcançar uma forma física, assim que renasceu numa forma humana levou algum tempo pra se acostumar a necessidades humanas, também precisou roubar roupas e aprender a fazer coisas comuns como qualquer um, por um tempo viveu com uma família de camponeses que lhe davam comida em troca de ajuda na pequena fazenda e depois trabalhou pra conseguir dinheiro suficiente pra viajar das terras distantes onde renasceu até o país do fogo, poderia ter chegado antes mas fez questão de aprender como era a vida humana e também estava se divertindo com isso.

- Sério mesmo que você trabalhou pra comer!? – perguntou Hinata rindo – quem diria que o bijuu mais poderoso do mundo iria juntar feno e dormir num casebre!

- E quem diria que aquela menina tão tímida que mal conseguia falar viraria adulta e mulher de verdade – comentou kyuubi vingativamente – sorte sua que eu não estava dentro do Naruto, ia adorar ver como foi a primeira vez de vocês.

Hinata ficou completamente vermelha, depois do casamento veio a lua de mel que foi verdadeiramente seu momento de triunfo, realmente não ter kyuubi olhando de dentro do Naruto ajudou a superar esse momento.

- Mas sabe, eu sempre estive selado em mulheres, eu via quando a Mito tinha suas relações com o Hashirama e vi a primeira vez da Kushina e todas as outras vezes depois – comentou ele pra atormentar Hinata – mas depois que me liguei ao Naruto eu compartilhei algumas coisas com ele, queria ter continuado pra experimentar quando ele...

- Se continuar falando sobre isso eu te arrebento a cara! – reclamou ela se recolhendo – que droga, você parece um tarado agora!

Kurama começou a rir disso, era verdade que alguns maus hábitos do Naruto ficaram nele, na verdade quase ninguém sabia que Naruto se aproveitava um pouquinho do fato de ter o Jiraya como mestre, as garotas adoravam aquele jeito inocente dele.

- Então vocês foram felizes juntos – disse ele rindo – quem conhecesse vocês dois antes não imaginaria tal coisa.

- Muito felizes, nossos frutos estão por ai sabia? – disse ela muito feliz – o meu filho mais velho é o líder do clã Hyuuga, um rapaz com um talento incomparável e que possivelmente será o próximo Hokage, a mais nova é igual ao pai.

- Então tiveram filhos? Que surpresa! – disse Kurama gargalhando – quem diria isso não é Kushina!?

Ele falava olhando pro céu como se tivesse certeza que ela ouvia e via tudo, quando Kushina soube que ia ser mãe foi a maior felicidade pois um jinchuuriki não costuma ter felicidade em sua vida.

- Bem, nem tudo foram flores esses anos, não foi só o Naruto-kun que morreu, Gaara e Bee também morreram algum tempo depois dele – explicou ela triste – logo depois começaram a imaginar que jinchuurikis eram amaldiçoados ou algo assim pois todos morreram de forma misteriosa.

- Que besteira, um jinchuuriki deveria morrer depois de ser separado do bijuu, eles viveram muitos anos depois disso – explicou Kurama.

- Também tivemos pequenas guerras localizadas, as 5 grandes nações estavam terrivelmente enfraquecidas e por isso as pequenas vilas aproveitaram – continuou ela – muitos pequenos países fundiram-se em um só, agora as 5 nações são 6 no total, e a nova nação sempre está nos desafiando.

Hinata contou todos os grandes fatos relevantes dos últimos 30 anos, contou por exemplo como dos 5 kages daquela geração apenas Gaara sobrevivera a guerra contra Madara no final, Tsunade sacrificara-se pra salvar os outros e estes deram suas vidas na luta, contou todos os fatos posteriores a guerra e as novas leis gerais do mundo shinobis que visavam acabar com o ciclo de ódio entre as nações rivais.

Depois de contar todos os problemas que ocuparam a todos durante os últimos 30 anos ela contou sobre os bons momentos, após a estabilização dos poderes de Konoha a vila ficou em paz durante o mandato do Naruto, as grandes alegrias que tiveram juntos e também as novidades com os filhos de Gaara comandando a vila da areia e o filho de Bee sendo Raikage atualmente, ela também contou que os outros bijuus foram vistos e alguns até são populares como por exemplo nibi e hachibi que voltaram pra vila da nuvem.

Contou sobre a homenagem que todos fizeram ao Naruto e a própria kyuubi pois no tumulo do Naruto em Konoha havia uma estatua do bijuu de 9 caudas, falou também sobre como ficaram todos os bons amigos do Naruto nesses anos.

- Então a Sakura também tem dois filhos? Não me diga que o pai é aquele Uchiha? – perguntou Kurama interessado – alias o que aconteceu com o Sasuke?

- Os pais daqueles rapazes é assunto confidencial da Sakura, obviamente eu sei mas não falarei sobre isso sem permissão dela – explicou Hinata – sobre o Sasuke após você se sacrificar ele juntou-se a luta, mas desapareceu depois disso, o paradeiro dele é desconhecido e qualquer informação sobre isso é vetado pela Hokage.

- Pra você fazer segredo sobre essas coisas deve ser um assunto complicado mesmo – disse ele – tudo bem, vamos deixar pra lá, o que pode me dizer sobre seus pirralhos?

- Meu filho Hyuuga Kazu é o líder do clã depois que me aposentei, ele herdou todas as minhas características e por isso alguns brincam dizendo que ele é filho só meu – explicou ela – ele tinha 10 anos quando o Naruto-kun morreu, depois disso o Kazu se dedicou totalmente a aperfeiçoar seu talento nato até se tornar um dos 10 maiores shinobis da vila, ninguém duvida que ele seja a escolha obvia para próximo Hokage.

- Parece que vocês geraram um bom pirralho – disse Kurama rindo – e quanto a garota?

- Bem, ela...

- MMMÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEE! – gritou alguém ao longe.

Quando Kurama se virou ele só teve tempo de ver um vulto veloz passar por ele levantando poeira, em seguida o vulto já estava praticamente sobre Hinata que estava completamente vermelha de vergonha pelo incidente, quando Kurama olhou direito viu o que poderia julgar como uma versão de saia do Naruto, uma garota com as mesmas marcas faciais, os mesmos olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro rebelde cumprindo até chegar a cintura, ela usava roupas parecidas com as que Naruto usava na infância mas ela mostrava um corpo esbelto com um bom volume no busto, uma cintura linda e pernas torneadas, Kurama que a pouco aprendera que isso era o que os homens chamavam de linda ficou impressionado com a garota.

- Mãe! O Kazu-nii deu ordens pros guardas não me deixarem entrar na sala de arquivos! – reclamou a garota – eu preciso daqueles pergaminhos pra estudar os ninjutsus!

- Quando seu pai dizia pra você estudar não fazia muita questão não é? – disse Hinata tentando recuperar a compostura – qual o motivo de tanta pressa agora?

- É por que o Eiji-kun vai...

- Antes de tudo tenha um mínimo de educação e cumprimente nosso convidado – exigiu Hinata envergonhada – estávamos falando justamente sobre você antes de aparecer feito um furacão.

- Ah sim, me desculpe – disse ela se virando displicentemente – bom dia, eu sou...

Quando a garota olhou o rosto de Kurama parecia que estava vendo um fantasma, ela tinha 6 anos quando Naruto morreu mas lembrava perfeitamente do rosto do seu pai e aquele homem era idêntico a ele, ela gaguejava algo tentando falar quando Kurama começou a rir e ela percebeu que sua voz também era um pouco parecida embora fosse bem mais grave e forte.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA!? – gritou a garota apontando pra Kurama.

Hinata parecia que ia ter um ataque do coração ao ouvir como ela falava diante de uma visita tão ilustre enquanto Kurama se acabava de rir relembrando os velhos tempos com Naruto.

- hahahahahaha ela é escandalosa igual ao pai! – brincou Kurama rindo – mas tem uma boca bem suja.

Ele disse isso olhando pra Hinata que estava com as mãos no rosto em situação de vergonha e constrangimento.

- E ela era tão fofinha quando criança... – lamentou Hinata quase chorando – onde foi que eu errei!?

- Mas bem, você gostava do Naruto pelo jeito dele, sua filha é igualzinha a ele – comentou Kurama.

- Bom, fora a educação não tenho nada do que reclamar dela – disse Hinata sorrindo um pouco.

- Querem me explicar como esse cara tem o rosto do papai!? – reclamou a jovem irritada.

- Bem, ele é...

- Meu nome é Kyuu, e fora o rosto eu não tenho nada haver com seu pai – disse Kurama adiantando-se – mas eu o conhecia muito bem, pode-se dizer que temos uma longa historia juntos.

Hinata entendeu que ele não queria se revelar para a garota, embora não soubesse o que o bijuu estava tramando ela decidiu cooperar com a farsa e não revelar a verdadeira natureza do seu convidado.

- Seu nome é um numero? Você é um cara engraçado! – brincou ela – mas você é parecido demais com o papai pra não ter nada haver com ele.

- Pois então pense em mim como seu tio, mesmo que eu não tenha nenhuma ligação assim – disse ele – agora que tal você me dizer seu nome? Eu ainda não o ouvi.

- hehe! Pois sinta-se honrado, você está diante da grande Uzumaki Haruka! – apresentou-se ela imponente – filha do grande herói de Konoha e futura Hokage!

Ela fez pose como se estivesse se apresentando diante de uma plateia enquanto Kurama olhava incrédulo pra aquilo como se estivesse tendo um flashback e Hinata mais uma vez escondia o rosto entre as mãos morrendo de vergonha.

- Essa ai vai morrer cedo – disse Kurama segurando o riso.

- Como é que é!? – gritou ela dando um soco na cara dele.

- "Ela é mais pavio curto que o pai!" – pensou Kurama sentindo a força do soco.

A garota rosnava pro homem a sua frente enquanto Hinata estava paralisada pela situação e Kurama se levantava coçando o rosto que ficou vermelho.

- Muito bem pirralha, se você quer briga eu vou lhe dar uma briga – respondeu Kurama empolgado – me mostre o que mais você tem do seu pai!

**Continua.**


End file.
